Even in Death
by Terriah
Summary: Mari is different. Jack helped her with that. He kept her safe. But what happens now Jack is gone? songfic set to Evanescences Even in Death


**Even in death**  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own potc Thu if I did could u image the sequels?  
  
_**Ok that ova. I'm back. Pull out the tissues!  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed my last song fic!  
  
Erm ja u shld ave already read the summary!**_

**Set to Evanescences Even in Death**

_

* * *

_

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

Nothing had changed. To her he was still there.Mari looked out over the ocean. Her pale face reflected the water below her, glinting in the evening sun. She reached out a hand to catch the surf that flowed up as the ship rose and fell with the waves. "Be careful, Mari," came a voice from behind her. She turned slightly to see a dark skinned woman coming towards her. "I will Ana Maria," she whispered turning back to the sea, "Jack will save me if I fall." Ana Maria bit her lip and retreated from the dark haired girl hanging over the bow of the Black Pearl."It's just not clicking with her, is it?" Gibbs asked quietly. Ana shock her head, "She thinks he's still alive," she said bitterly. Gibbs looked across the deck at Mari. "She's strange, that child." Ana smiled sadly, "She's not a child anymore Gibbs, she's almost sixteen. But her mind's still that of a five year old." Gibbs nodded slowly, before saying, "Jack used to think there were times when she understood everything that was going on, very clever she was then." He picked up his mug and drank from it deeply. Ana stood up and stretched, before heading for the helm._I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_She saw his shadow standing behind her, reflecting in the water. Mari grinned and turned but no one was there. Still she smiled. He was playing his game with her. Slowly she turned back to the rail. She could see him again, standing teasingly behind her. Starting to get annoyed, Mari spun round.And overbalanced, falling overboard into the sea."Man overboard!" Ana stopped short before running to the other end of the ship. Gibbs was already there hanging over the edge in search of any sign of someone in the water. "Mari?" she asked quickly. Gibbs nodded, his eyes scanning each and every inch of the miles of blue before him. "There!" he shouted, "Bring her around!"Mari opened her eyes and smiled. "There you are Jack!" she cried with childish delight. Jack grinned, showing his gold teeth, "Hallo luv, did ye miss me?" he asked. Mari smiled happily.  
She blinked as everything came into focus, blinded by the pure white light that filled the place where she stood. She stared in wonder, turning circles to see it all. She stopped spinning and looked across at Jack, who stood smiling sadly at her. He held out his hand, "This aint your time luv. Go back," he whispered softly. Mari frowned and said, "Don't you want me to stay Jack?" Jack sighed, "Cause I do Mari, darling, but you have to go back!" He held out his hand further. Bemused, Mari reached out to take it. As soon as her fingers touched his, the light vanished and she felt cold and wet. Suddenly, Jack's hand latched onto hers, pulling her upwards."Never let go Mari."  
  
"Got her, sir!" Hunt cried pulling her onto the floor of the jolly boat. Mari coughed, bringing up a large amount of seawater. Hunt patted her gingerly on the back, "Nice to have you back, Mari bairn!" She collapsed into a shivering heap. "Jack's gone, isn't he?" her voice was weary but clear. Hunt nodded, "Aye lass, Captain's gone." Mari didn't make a sound and turned to out to sea._Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
__   
  
It leads me to where you lay_Mari woke with a start. Her breathing was shallow and her body temperature had risen my several degrees. She had seen him again, lying sprawled on the grass, a sword in his neck. Everything had been so clear. The blood, the body, the grave on which they laid him.  
She drew in a deep breath and climbed out of bed. Quietly, so as not to wake Ana, she tip toed across the cabin, to the door. Silently, she opened it and crept out.Up on deck the wind blew, her brown hair blew out behind her. The light of the moon lit up the deck and sails, as the Pearl rose and fell with the waves, where she lay moored. Everything was quiet, so perfect.No. Wait. Something was missing. What was it? Jack. That was it. Jack was missing. Where was Jack?Mari sat and thought. In a grave. On the land. But where? That place. Where we visited those nice people who gave her cake, whilst that horrible man poked and prodded her. What was he? Oh yes a doctor! He's not important. But Jack is. Jack's there. On that hill, where those nice people live.Mari smiled cheerfully and stood, knocking over the bucket she had been sitting on._They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_The rowing boat landed in the sand with a soft crunch. Mari clamoured out stiffly. She had forgotten how hard it was to row. Good job Jack had taught her though. It was a good job that the place with the nice people was where the Pearl was moored. She tripped over a piece of driftwood and fell onto the sand. She stayed there, slipping into sleep._Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love_"She's bloody crazy!" Gibbs winced as Ana's voice reached hysterical. They had awoken that morning to find Mari missing, along with one of the boats. "Do you think she's gone inland or has drowned?" Ana cried. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright. Jack taught her how to row. She'll have made it inland." Ana turned to him. "Will she Gibbs? Remember what the Doctor told Jack. People with her condition grow faster than her organs. Her heart could give out when she's rowing and," Gibbs sshed her and said "Calm down Ana, as soon as it's safe, we'll go out and look for her." Ana nodded and walked out of the cabin quickly, muttering under breath, "I knew we should have kept her locked up!"_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
__   
  
Th__ey don't know you can't leave me_Mari raised her head and spat out the sand that was in her mouth. Sitting up she looked around her. It was evening, the sun was just setting and the beach was empty. Brushing the sand off her skirt, she stood, wincing as her bare feet made contact with a sharp shell. Where did she go? Where was Jack?_They don't hear you singing to me_There. On the wind. His song. It whipped around her, pulling and tugging, showing her the way. Smiling she followed, up the beach and into the town.There was the nice people's house. On it's hill. Jack was near. Mari scrambled hurriedly after the wind. It was getting quicker now, almost urgent, still pulling at her hair and skirts. "I'm coming Jack, I'm coming!"Gibbs turned his head to Ana Maria as she walked beside him. "Is this the best idea?" he asked doubtfully. Ana nodded, "Yes. If anything happened to Mari in Port Royal, the Turners would know." Gibbs nodded, "Aye I know that, it's just..." he trailed off. "What?" Ana asked curious. "That wench is awful bad luck!" Gibbs muttered. Ana sighed and signalled for the others to catch up.As they approached the Turner's house on top of the hill, they heard child's laughter echoing through the grounds. Ana smiled and pushed open the gates.A man chased a little boy around a tree, laughing with him, feinting and reaching. To one side sat a beautiful woman, nursing a baby. She smiled at her husband and son then saw the pirates and gasped. The man turned and starred too.Gibbs stood leaning against the gate post, Ana had a hand resting on her sword whilst the others stood in piratical positions. "Turner," Ana called, "We need your help!"_I'll stay forever here with you  
__   
  
My love_A mound of earth and two swords welded together to form a cross, marked the final resting place of Captain Jack Sparrow. Mari collapsed on her knees at it's foot and gazed at the crossed swords. At the point where they met, was inscribed CJS. Simple and so Jack, Mari thought. I'll stay with you Jack, I promise._The softly spoken words you gave me_"Is it my time yet Jack?" Mari asked the earth, laying her hand on it. "Can I be with you now?" She sighed and shifted slightly so she was sitting at one side of the grave. Lying down she drew in a shaky breath, feeling the constant pain in her chest fade and die. Smiling, she closed her eyes and was still._Even in Death our love goes on_"Mr Gibbs look!" Hunt pointed at his former Captains Grave. Just visible, was the outline of a girl. The crew of the Black Pearl hurried forward, the Turners following at a distance after directing them to the grave.Mari lay still next to the mound of earth, still and peaceful. Her face was deathly white. Gibbs sighed and leant down to check her pulse. Nothing. "She's dead," he whispered.Suddenly, he recoiled. "What?" Ana asked sharply. He pointed at Mari's other hand. Ana starred down at it. Grasped tightly in her hand was a ring adorned hand. Tanned and big, dirty with mud, was Jack's hand. Holding Mari's._As in Life, as in Death  
__   
  
Even in DeathLove goes on _


End file.
